gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-09H Dwadge Custom
The MS-09H Dwadge Custom is a mobile suit that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ series. It is piloted by Desert Rommel. Technology & Combat Characteristics Once a standard MS-09G Dwadge ground combat mobile suit that was used during the Universal Century Era's One Year War, it was heavily modified by its owner, Desert Rommel, leader of Zeon Remnants "The Rommel Corps" still operating on Earth in Africa. Rommel's Dowadge is steadily upgraded over the years following the war's end, and by U.C. 0088, it is redesignated the MS-09H Dwadge Custom, and it was a more formidable machine than the regular Dwadge. The Dwadge Custom incorporated prominent modifications such as four large boosters fitted on its shoulders, an upgraded Mono-Eye type head with improved sensors, and the addition of extra armor around its torso for increased pilot survivability. It was also equipped with a powerful hand-carried beam cannon which was stolen from the Earth Federation Forces. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :The Dwadge Custom has a pair of Vulcan guns mounted into its head. These projectile weapons are designed for intercepting missiles and destroying lightly armored vehicles, but are ineffective against the heavier armor of a mobile suit. ;*Heat Saber :Stored on the backpack when not in use, the Heat Saber uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dwadge's chest. As an offensive weapon the scattering beam gun is completely incapable of damaging an enemy machine, but it does produce a bright light that is capable of momentarily blinding eyes and visual sensors. ;*Beam Cannon :A weapon that was stolen from the Federation, the beam cannon has a power rating of 4.7 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A large, double-bladed heat weapon exclusive to the Dwadge. Being much sturdier in design compared to the heat saber, it is able to better withstand the high powered impacts of melee combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :An external tank used for propellant storage. This extra propellant greatly extends a mobile suit's operating range, and enables it to stay in combat longer. When the propellant is consumed, the tank can be discarded to reduce the mobile suit's weight. This tank uses a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant, and the other holding extra coolant. History Despite the aformentioned upgrades, the Dwadge Custom was still considered an obsolete machine when compared to the advanced mobile suits fielded by AEUG in U.C. 0088. It was subsequently destroyed in battle against the Gundam Team when it was defeated by the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's Beam Saber. Gallery Ms-09h-beamcannon.jpg|Beam Cannon: line art ms-09hgg.jpg|Dwadge Custom as featured in Gihren's Greed ms09h-ms06d-ms09g_SegaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Rommel Corp's MS as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game. From left: Dwadge Custom, MS-06D Desert Zaku and MS-09G Dwadge Gunpla File:OldDwadge.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge/MS-09H Dwadge Custom (1986): box art MG Dwadge Custom.jpg|1/100 MG MS-09H Dwadge Custom (P-Bandai exclusiv; 2019): box art Gunpla_1-144_Dwadge_manual_01.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge: mechanic information from modeling manual Gunpla_1-144_Dwadge_manual_02.jpg|1/144 Original MS-09G Dwadge: finishing samples from modeling manual External Links *Dwadge Custom on MAHQ.net ja:MS-09H ドワッジ改